A Sober Night
by Haalyle
Summary: After the events of what happened at Leon's birthday, Helena would rather not remember it... even if she didn't actually mind it. LeonXHelena. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I only write these stories at night.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Resident Evil or its characters, seriously!**

* * *

A Sober Night

* * *

Helena saw those sober light blue eyes look at her as she entered the pub. She understood the full mistake of the situation, the glass of water next to him. There was something that had to be dealt with.

"Damn it Leon, it's the end of the week. I don't want it to be one of these nights," Helena laughed lightly as she took a seat next to him.

He smiled, "Just a slow beginning, don't worry you can relax as much as you want after we discuss this."

Helena shrugged, "Discuss what? I have no idea what could possibly be there to discuss."

"Last Friday night," Leon stated simply, picking the glass of water up and holding it to his lips.

Helena bit her lip. Last Friday night went down hard. Redfield parties tend to have that sort of effect. And although she had hardly anything to drink that night, she knew something had happened. Something that she wanted to put to the back of her head all week and she moaned at the mention of it.

Leon raised an eyebrow at her reaction, "That wasn't something I would think of coming from you."

She gave a nervous laugh, "No, I just didn't want to remember anything about it, that's all."

"So I'm guessing you don't want to discuss this topic," Leon stated and gave a shrug, "Fine with me, but we'll have to talk about it sooner or later."

Helena sighed, leaning on the palm of her hand, "Alright, since you raised the topic, what do you want to know?"

"Was it just one of those 'party things' or did you mean it?" Leon asked, placing the glass neatly onto the wooden bench.

"Leon, you know I didn't mean it," Helena sighed, "I could really use a glass of water just about now anyway." She raised her hand for the bartender and asked for a glass.

Leon nodded, looking away from her. She knew he didn't believe her and she was going to have to do better than use that excuse.

He put a hand up, as if expecting her to say something, "Don't bother, I should have already known your answer. It's always that."

"I… look I'm sorry," Helena apologised, even if there wasn't really any reason to do so.

"I shouldn't have taken the chance… I shouldn't have taken such advantage over the action," Leon muttered, shaking his head and he looked at the ground, "It's my fault, you don't need to apologise."

"But I should have stopped you," Helena pointed out and grabbed the glass her right hand. She got off the stool and walked to the water keg to pour some water. She turned around and found Leon right there.

"If you wanted me to re-fill your glass, I would have," Helena laughed.

"No… I just wish… I don't know… I shouldn't have bought up the topic."

"Too late now," Helena smiled, walking back to the bench, "But, if really hurts you for a reason… I did enjoy it."

He looked at her surprised, "Wow, a compliment coming from you."

She kicked at him and laughed, "I've complimented you plenty of times."

"For different reasons," He sighed, "How has your week been anyway?"

"My week has been pretty average," Helena explained, taking a drink from her glass, "Just finished my report a few hours ago."

"Was that for your mission over in London?" He asked curiously, "How was it over there?"

"Wet, rained almost non-stop. We managed to capture the culprit… dead," Helena took a breath, "It was a horrible sight, his own test subjects were used against him and he wasn't in one piece by the time we found him. One thing I must say about the English is that they really love their tea, they drink it like non-stop, kinda like the rain."

"I suppose some stereotypes aren't always false."

Helena shrugged, "And yours?"

"If you count the amount of people falling on me…" Leon said trailing off.

"Falling _on _you? What were you doing?" She asked with a laugh.

"Just sitting there… then they decided to start a game called 'Everybody jump on Leon' or something," Leon explained and sighed, "That's why I have this bruise." He rubbed his cheek and Helena only just noticed it.

"Wow, I hardly saw it," She laughed, "Sounds like you've had a tough week."

"Yeah… right," Leon chuckled, "Anything but."

Helena looked down at her watched and sighed. She had so many hours to waste and yet tonight seemed to be going forever. Conversations with Leon usually went so quickly, this one wasn't.

"You're not leaving now are you?" Leon asked with confusion and she laughed.

"No, I was just checking the time," She explained, taking another sip from her glass.

"Visited Deborah's grave lately?" Leon asked and Helena could help but think that he trying to avoid a certain topic he had bought up.

Helena shook her head, her smile turning to a frown, "No. I don't find grave's at all that calming."

"Well… I put a fresh bouquet on there yesterday. There was nothing else to do and unlike you, grave yards do calm me," Leon explained and Helena smiled.

"Thanks, at least I know I won't need to buy more flowers anytime soon."

"She liked roses right? All the other flowers just didn't seem right," He sighed and Helena looked at him confused. Roses weren't just her sisters' favourite flowers, but hers as well.

"Yeah… how did you know?" Helena asked with curiosity.

"Well, I bought too many and I thought you'd take them outta my hands," Leon replied with a smile, holding out a bouquet of roses to her, "You see, flowers aren't really my thing."

She took them from him and laughed, "Thanks, I'll need to put them in some water when I get back to my apartment."

She looked at him and didn't quite know what to say. She didn't know if she wanted to leave, there were too many hours to waste alone. Friday nights were boring sitting alone, watching TV. But sitting in silence with another person wasn't very entertaining either.

"Well, I'm going to be honest with you Helena, I don't have much else to talk about right now," Leon chuckled, taking her out of her thoughts.

"Same here… I wanna leave though," Helena told him and he smiled.

"And I promise you, it won't be like last Friday night, okay," Leon assured her as they left the pub.

Helena could help but smirk, "But what if I wanted it to be?"

* * *

**AN: Leave my tired mind alone! xD **

**À bientôt!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Shh… you don't know me!**

**Disclaimers: Resident Evil and its characters belong to Capcom.**

* * *

Responsibility

* * *

_I can't keep beating myself up over my sister's death, at least she's at peace now_, Helena thought to herself as she looked out of the window. She sat there, alone, at a café at a seat near the window. The view was over shoreline and she watched as the tide went out.

She sipped her coffee and sighed. She hadn't had enough sleep and she knew that, she had been worrying about Deborah too much to get any sleep. She kept thinking of ways that she could have prevented her death but that one thing always remained. Her sister was dead and she was just going to have to accept it. And the reasonability.

"You're stressing yourself out, really," She heard one of the people say behind her. They were probably talking to their friend about something that had caused them a lot of stress. She felt exactly like that person did.

"So, have you been having enough sleep?" She didn't actually realise the question was directed at her until she looked at the questioner.

Her eyes widened with surprise, "Leon, what are you doing here?"

"I came here to see you, actually no I didn't. I came here to get lunch, so see you around," He smiled and gave her a wave, turning around to go to the counter.

"Fine, I guess I won't answer your question then!" She called out.

"I'll be back!"

"That's what they all say," She muttered to herself and returned to looking out the window again. She loved watching the water slid up the sand and wash back down. It brought back so many memories, most of them good. Except most of them involved Deborah.

_Oh sis, I never meant for you to ever be any of my business. I'm so sorry_, Helena sighed, closing her eyes and remembering the cheerful smile on her sisters face when they were younger.

"You really need something to distract you," Leon muttered, returning to her table with a slice of cake.

"What kind of lunch is that?" Helena asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, I eat what the hell I wanna eat," He replied and she laughed.

"Right. Well, I've tried so many different ways to distract myself and nothing works," Helena told him.

"You haven't used every method though? Chocolate?" He asked her.

"I'm a chocoholic Leon and it's not a very good distraction," Helena replied simply.

"Are you sure you don't want a piece?" He held out a small slice from his cake to her.

She looked at it and shook her head, "No, I'm all good."

"Are you really sure?"

She sighed, "Are you going to force it down my throat?"

He looked at her shocked, "Like I'd do such a thing, fine."

Helena looked out the window. _I really do need to get over you, Deborah. _

"C'mon, I know some where that'll cheer you up," Leon said, standing up and holding a hand out to her.

"The graveyard?" She asked in a dull voice.

"Helena, the graveyard is not a very cheerful place," Leon told her, shaking his head and luring her out of the café.

"Wait… how did you eat that so quickly?" She asked with sudden shock.

He chuckled, "The cake? It was nothing compared the other things I've had to eat."

"Hm," Helena decided to just keep her mouth shut.

* * *

Helena looked over the cliff, trembling a little bit. She wasn't afraid of heights, but the mere thought of 'accidently' falling over such a tall structure wasn't very appealing to her.

"Are you trying to kill me?" She asked him, slight panic in her voice.

He laughed, "No, I was hoping this would be a distraction."

"It's a distraction all right!" She laughed nervously, backing away from the edge of the cliff and holding onto the trunk of a tree, "But you'll never get me alive!"

"I'm not trying to kill you Helena," Leon sighed; he continued to look over the cliff, "It's a good view though."

"I suppose it is," Helena muttered silently, walking over to him, "I can see the river from up here."

"Yep, well, has this helped?" He asked her with a smile, "Because if it hasn't, there wasn't any reason to take you up here."

"Except if you wanted to kill me."

Leon groaned with frustration, "I'm not going to kill you! Oh my god!"

"Calm down, I was just joking around," Helena laughed.

"I hope you are, because if you annoy me too much I _will _kill you."

"Okay, now you're taking it too far," Helena muttered, walking back to the tree again, "But thanks."

"I knew you'd like it."

"Yeah well, it's better than staring at Deborah's grave all day," Helena admitted and sighed with sadness. She sat on the grass and held her legs up to her chest. Tears rolling down her cheeks without her noticing.

"I have to say, getting over someone who has died… looking at their grave all day isn't going to help," Leon explained, walking over to her and putting on a sad smile, "but at least your sister would be happy to know that you loved her so much."

Helena nodded and stuffed her face into her knees, trying to stop herself from crying anymore. She managed to contain herself down to sobbing, but she couldn't stop the tears.

"I was hoping it wasn't going to rain today," Leon muttered and Helena laughed, softly. He sat down next to her, putting a reassuring arm over her shoulder, "Helena, you did what you had to. It's in the past now. Look out to the future, what do you think Deborah would be doing?"

"Partying at her friends' house, that's what she always does," Helena explained softly and weakly, looking up at him and putting a small smile on her face, "She loved to have a good night. I remember one night she injured herself by dancing on a table. She didn't notice the plates on the table and tripped over one. She fell off the table and had to be taken to hospital. It shouldn't be a funny memory but the fact that she was laughing at the own stupid mistake made everyone laugh. I suppose she was the funny one in the family."

Leon nodded, "I suppose so."

"I… I'm going to go back to my apartment, I wanna get myself cleaned up," Helena muttered, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand and standing up.

"Cleaned up for what?" Leon asked her curiously.

"To go to Redfield's party of course!" Helena laughed, "I'm so sure you told me you were going."

Leon laughed, "I forgot all about it! I suppose it's because Chris will be there."

"Well, it is Chris' house," Helena replied, "I expect him to be."

"Uh man, I wish I didn't have to go," Leon sighed, "I don't like going over his house."

"Why?" Helena asked with confusion.

"You'll see when we get there," Leon replied seriously and it made Helena wonder what actually happened at these parties.

* * *

**AN: Shh… once again, these are only things I write at night so shut up if it doesn't make any sense xD**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers: I don't own Resident Evil or its characters, they're for Capcom.**

* * *

Helena sighed with relief as soon as the warm liquid splashed onto her body, dipping her foot into the bath she let out a painful moan. It was a little too hot. She continued to slip slowly into the bath and as soon as she got her body in, she sighed. She knew she'd have to do a quick clean up, but having a bath was so relaxing.

_Hm, why am I so nervous about going to this party? _She asked herself with confusion and somewhat anger, _this should be a time for me to settle down and relax but all I can worry about is the painful memories of my sisters' death. _

Helena shook her head, trying to keep her mind clear of her sister. _Tonight, I shall not think of Deborah at all, I really need to let her go. _Helena nodded her head with encouragement but then sighed, _to think of it, I haven't really been to that many parties, I'm not too sure how this is going to work._

She slid underneath the water and smiled. _Tonight I'm going to try and have fun. _

* * *

Helena grabbed her coat as she went near the door and saw that she had received a message on her phone. She looked at it and laughed silently.

"Oh Leon, you really need to get your timing right," She muttered to herself as she called him. After two rings, he answered.

"Hey, who's this?" He answered.

"Is that really how you answer your phone?" Helena asked curiously, jamming the phone between her ear and her shoulder as she put her coat on.

He chuckled, "Not really. What took you so long to reply anyway?"

"A girl has to make sure she's polished before she goes somewhere," She simply replied as she put her phone to her other ear as she put her other arm through a sleave.

"You mean you took a bath. Why not take a shower? It's heaps quicker."

"No, you don't understand what a woman has to do before going out, she has to polish herself with nail polish and dye," Helena joked as she opened the door and started laughing loudly.

"Does this mean I don't have to talk through the phone?" Leon asked her, face-to-face.

She nodded as she continued to laugh.

"It wasn't that funny," He muttered and then looked at her with concern, "Did you hit your head or something?"

"No, no," Helena muttered as she finally took a breath, "I just found it funny that you actually waited for me outside my own apartment."

"How?"

"Well, you didn't have to," Helena replied, turning back to a serious composure, "I'm perfectly fine going to the party by myself."

"So, why are you coming with me then?" Leon asked as they continued to walk along the footpath.

Helena didn't reply, she decided to focus on where they were going and then finally answered, "Because I don't actually know where I'm going."

"Oh yeah," Leon smiled, "They didn't tell you? We aren't going to the Redfield's house tonight, we're going here."

Helena looked at the pub and immediately noticed the huge balloons that had 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!' on them.

"Whose birthday is it?" She asked him curiously.

Leon looked at the ground and shook his head, "That's a surprise, I can't tell you that."

Helena put her hands on her hips, "Fine, be that way." She walked past him but immediately stopped; she turned back around and said, "It's yours, isn't it?"

"Oh Helena, you're just hilarious," He laughed and nodded, "Yes, how you didn't pick that up by now is beyond me."

"But the Redfield's are the host of the party," She looked at him confused.

"They say it's meant to be a surprise," He shrugged and walked over to her, "By the way, I accept your apology."

Helena continued to look confused as they walked into the pub. As soon as they walked in, Claire immediately pushed Helena onto the ground.

"Hey!" Helena yelled out angrily, looking up at Claire, "Did you really have to do that?"

"I'm sorry!" Claire yelled back, "I didn't mean to get you; I was trying to get my brother."

Helena got up and dusted herself off; she shook a hand in front of Claire, "Just as long as you don't do that again, it's all good."

Claire nodded and smiled, "So, Helena right?"

"Claire I take it," Helena replied and she nodded again.

"Yep, the one and only."

"I dunno, I know quite a few Claires," Helena muttered and laughed.

"You know what I mean," Claire frowned and then looked past her, "Now if you don't mind, I have to go get my… Leon!"

"Sorry?" Leon asked with confusion, "But you don't really need to get me, I'm right here."

"I can see that," Claire muttered and frowned, "This party has turned out to be a disaster. You're not even meant to be here yet."

"Oh, it's my own party and I'm not meant to be here," Leon laughed and then looked around, "Well, seeing as nothing is happening I might as well leave."

"Be my guest, as soon as I get the keys from my brother I shall be going home."

As soon as Claire said that, the doors opened quickly, making Helena jump and grab her handgun. Leon put a hand on her shoulder.

"Whoa, you need to calm down a little," He told her quietly.

She took her hand off her gun and sighed, "Yeah, sorry."

"Don't apologise, it's thankful you didn't shoot."

"Happy birthday!" Sherry yelled out loudly, dragging Jake with her as she ran to Leon, handing him a present. All Jake did was nod.

"Thanks," Leon put the present down onto the table, "I shall be opening those later. Aren't you a bit young to be at these sort of parties Jake?"

"Of course," Jake muttered angrily, "How young do you think I am."

"Well… I do know you are twenty and I can't say the same for Sherry's because she's six years older than you," Leon laughed.

"And… you're how old?"

"You know what, let's go onto a different subject," Leon replied and turned away from Jake to look at Sherry, "You know what Jake needs… cake."

All Sherry did was laugh and then proceeded to drag Jake to Claire.

Helena sat down and sighed, putting her face in her hands. _Maybe tonight won't go as planned… I feel so uncomfortable here._

"Here," She heard Claire say near her. Helena looked up at her and gave her a weak smile. Claire placed a drink in front of her, "I've heard what happened; drink whatever you want just not too much, I don't want you passing out."

"I never drink more than about 2," Helena replied simply and Claire smiled.

"Drink whatever you feel comfortable with. If you want to talk about anything, just come find me, I should be over there most of the time," She pointed over to a table a few feet away. She gave Helena one last smile and walked over to another table.

Helena looked at the drink and wondered. _I haven't had much to drink after what happened. I don't know…_

She grabbed the glass and held it to her lips, taking a sip of the beverage. _Strawberry… not at all that bad_.

* * *

Helena looked at her watch. 9:10 p.m. The pub was nearly empty. Sherry and Jake seemed to be the only guests that had remained and they were just sitting there talking. Claire and Chris seemed to be packing things up. Leon was sorting through a pile of boxes.

Helena got up and went over to him, a small smile on her somewhat flushed face.

"You have a lot of presents to sort through," She pointed out.

"Yep, the worst thing is 'how am I going to take all these back to my apartment?'" He replied, putting some presents into a plastic bag.

"At least you have things to keep you busy."

Leon turned to look at her and sighed, "How much did you have to drink?"

"Only 2 glasses, I only limit myself to 2," Helena explained as he looked past her and at the table she had been sitting at.

"How come there are 3 empty glasses then?"

Helena turned to have a look and giggled, "I must have lost count."

"Hm, you're still sober enough to go home though?" He asked her with concern.

"Of course," She smiled.

"I don't know, are you sure you don't want me to take you?"

"I'll be just fine. Don't worry about me OK, at least I'm going to sleep well tonight," She giggled again and sat down, sighing, "Tonight was alright, I was worried at first, like I wouldn't fit in. But I let go of those fears and just thought ahead. I hope you've had a good birthday Leon. You couldn't have told me, I would have got you a present."

"No thanks, I've got enough as it is," He replied as he sat down near the plastic bag, "If I add anymore presents into this plastic bag, it'll break."

Helena frowned, "I didn't mean right now. I could have given it to you before."

"Don't worry about it Helena," Leon sighed, slightly frustrated, "Really, you don't _have _to give me a present. It's only a birthday; it's pretty much like any other day of the week."

"Alright, I don't have to get you a present," Helena nodded and Leon sighed with relief.

"So, are you going home now?" He asked her.

"I suppose so," She muttered, somewhat depressingly.

"There's no reason to feel depressed over anything. If it's about that present thing, just forget about it," He explained, walking over to her and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"It's not about the present, I got over that minutes ago," She laughed slightly. She stood up and took his hand off her shoulder, "Do you need any help getting those things to your apartment. Believe me, I'm sober enough to carry and walk, trust me."

"If you insist," He nodded, grabbing a bagful of presents and handing it to her as he took another lot, "But I'll lead."

"Are you scared I'll get lost?" She laughed and he nodded.

"With your sense of direction, of course," He joked, "Bye!" He yelled out to Chris and Claire.

"Night!"

* * *

"Just put it on the bed," He told her as they walking into his apartment.

"Are you going to sleep on the floor?" She asked with a laugh as she placed the bag of presents onto the bed.

He shrugged, "It would probably be more comfortable than lying on top of the presents… then again…"

"Why not just put them on the ground then?" She asked with confusion, picking the bag up and placing it gently on the ground next to the window.

"There's that option I suppose," He shrugged, placing the bag he was carrying onto the ground next to the other presents, "Thanks."

"No problem," She laughed.

"No problem? You almost fell over on the stairs," He replied with a shake of the head.

"But at least I made it!" She pointed out with a laugh.

"You laugh a lot after 3 lots of drinks," He said and she sighed.

"Yeah, well I haven't had those drinks in a long time," She explained, "I do think I may not get up early tomorrow, but who can blame me?"

"I don't think you have much to worry about."

Helena looked away and started to walk to the door.

"Hey, stop! Did I hurt you?" He called out to her as she opened the door.

"What? No of course you didn't," She replied in a strangled cry, trying her best not to cry.

"I highly doubt that," He muttered as she turned around, closing the door behind her, "What's the matter?"

"It's nothing, really!" She replied with a fake smile.

"Helena, I'm not letting you leave until you tell me what's wrong," Leon replied angrily, walking over to her, placing a hand on the closed door.

"I… just don't want to think about it, okay?" Helena replied, tears going down her rosy red cheeks as she looked at him.

"Oh," He nodded, "OK, well then, why don't you try thinking of something else?"

Before she realised what she was doing, she hugged him, tightly while sobbing loudly.

"I miss my sister, I wish she didn't have to die," She cried, "I wish I could see her again."

Leon patted her back and sighed, "I bet she misses you too."

Helena looked up at him, her eyes red, "I'm sorry." She pushed herself away from him.

"What?" He asked her confused.

"I should leave," She muttered silently as she looked at the floor.

"Not like this you shouldn't," He replied, taking her into a hug, stroking her hair gently, "I don't want to think of what you could possibly do while walking back to your apartment in this state."

Helena sighed, trying her best to stop crying, "But you don't want to see me like this."

"What makes you say that? You've been through a rough time, I expect you to cry. You lost your sibling and that's one of the hardest things in the world, losing your family always is," He explained, moving over to the bed and sitting her down on it, "There are tissues on the table, I'll go get some hot chocolate, I think that's what you need right now."

As he left, Helena looked at the table that had tissues and grabbed a few, dabbing her eyes and nose lightly with it. She sighed as she looked out the window and saw the many lights outside and the rushing of cars. How was she going to calm herself down?

She looked at the bags of presents and sighed. _I wish I could get him a present, I feel so left out having not got him one_. She looked at the many items within the presents and laughed. _It's weird, I was all happy and giggly before and now I'm all sad and depressed. I guess this is why I never really went out partying much_.

"Here," A mug was held out to her. The smell of chocolate quickly filled up the room and Helena couldn't help but smile. Chocolate had always been her weakness, especially hot chocolate. She grabbed the mug and held to close to her.

"Thanks," She smiled to Leon, letting her fingers warm up.

"No problem," He smiled back and sat down next to her, "I don't want to say anything, I'm scared you're going to be crying and such again, so I'm just going to sit here quietly."

"It's your birthday, do whatever you please," Helena replied, slowly taking a sip of her hot chocolate and sigh with relief, "This is really good."

"It's a balance between enough milk and enough sugar," Leon explained laughing as he looked at her.

"Let me guess, milk moustache?" Helena asked him, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"No, I was just thinking something, never mind," He replied smiling at her.

"Yep, never tell me," Helena nodded, taking another sip.

Helena raised an eyebrow, "If it's really nothing, then why are you still looking at me?"

He put a hand through her hair, "I was just thinking…"

"Hm…" Helena continued to look at him with some confusion.

His hand trailed down her hair, down to her cheek and rubbed it gently. Helena smiled and was about to take another sip from her hot chocolate when she found Leon's lips on hers.

_What? _She was confused and tried her best to hold tightly onto her mug, hoping not to spill it. _Weird, the only thing I care most about right now is my hot chocolate_. She closed her eyes and moaned ever so slightly as she felt his tongue search around her mouth.

_It seems I can't even drink hot chocolate without getting interrupted_, she thought to herself.

Leon pulled away and looked at her with worry, "Sorry."

"Huh?" She asked lightly, finally opening her eyes.

"I didn't…"

"Wha – oh…" Helena's eyes widened and she did her best to still hold onto her mug.

Leon couldn't find any words to say as Helena placed her mug down on the table and before she knew it, she was out of the apartment and still wondering what the hell had just happened.

_We won't ever talk of this…_

* * *

**AN: So I made a story that was slightly backwards xD**

**Well, thanks for reading!**


End file.
